


The Perfect Not-So-Perfect Date: A Sleepover Secrets Sequel

by annabellespells



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M, trans!Butters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabellespells/pseuds/annabellespells
Summary: Marjorine and Kenny have their first date as boyfriend and girlfriend. It goes as perfect as a date could for two dorks in love.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Marjorine/Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 29





	The Perfect Not-So-Perfect Date: A Sleepover Secrets Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! this is a sequel to my fic: Sleepover Secrets. i plan to make a couple of sequels to this one as well! i post them as seperate fics and not chapters because i want to tag the future ones differently as well as have different titles. hope yall dont mind and enjoy!

“This date is going to be perfect!” An optimistic Marjorine cried, twirling her new dress around. She was getting ready at Wendy’s house for what might possibly be the most anticipated moment of her life. She was finally able to go out with the boy of her dreams… And she looked super cute, too! 

Bebe had bought her a new dress since Marjorine was not out to her parents yet. The thought of telling her parents she was dating a boy and was living her true self… A shutter went down her spine. 

‘I would be grounded for years.’ She thought wistfully to herself. 

The dress fit her just perfectly. It was pretty, but also humble. It was a pale, baby blue lace dress. The waist had a turquoise ribbon tied to it that matched her coat well. She wore pale blue knee high socks to contrast her black Mary Jane shoes. Her wig was brushed to have her hair down, but she added Hello Kitty barrettes to hold her bangs back. Bebe had even bought her a bra that Marjorine stuffed multitudes of tissues in. 

“Marjorine, I don’t think all that is necessary,” Bebe laughed, gesturing her head towards the tissues. “Kenny likes you just the way you are!” 

“I’d say, just do what feels right.” Wendy added. 

Marjorine gave it some thought, and pulled the tissues out. As much as she wanted to have a bust, it wouldn’t be her true self. And that is exactly what she was trying to be with Kenny. 

“How are you feeling, Marjorine?” Wendy asked. 

“I won’t lie, I’m nervous,” She replied. “What if some guy like Eric Cartman sees us at the diner?” 

“Don’t worry about that,” Bebe reassured her. “If anyone messes with you two, I’m sure Kenny will stick up for you like he always does!” 

Marjorine nodded her head, but she still wasn’t fully convinced. All she knew is that as long as she spent time with Kenny, the date would be perfect. 

“Come on, let’s go!” Wendy motioned. “I’m driving!” 

Marjorine tried to exhale all of her nerves out as she stepped inside the car with Bebe and Wendy. 

***

“Fuck!” Kenny swore, frantically going through his closet. He had gotten enough money to pay for their date, but clothing was an afterthought. All he really had were ripped up shirts that were hand-me-downs from Kevin, a couple parkas, some ripped jeans, and the same worn out Walmart shoes that have gaps in the sole. He had just taken a shower, though he was already nervous sweating. The anxiety of everything was getting the best of him. Running out of options, he resorted to his siblings. 

“Kevin!” Kenny cried. “I need your help, man.” 

“What, dude?” Kevin replied, not even looking up from the Nintendo 64 game he was playing. 

“Do you have any button up shirts I could wear that aren’t stained?” Kenny asked, nearly pleading. 

“Check the closet, take whatever you want.” Kevin stated stoically. 

Kenny slid open the closet, frantically looking for something, anything. Finally, he found a red shirt that was close to clean, so he went with it. Ripped jeans could pass as fashionable, so he wore those as well. He had to go with holey socks and his shoes with the soles slowly ripping off, but he was hoping Marjorine wouldn’t notice. Kenny let Karen brush his hair of frizz. She insisted on adding a little eyeshadow… And lipstick… And mascara… And eyeliner, but Kenny reassured her that could happen literally any other time than now. He kissed a slightly disappointed Karen on the forehead as he rushed out the door. 

...Only to come back a minute later for his wallet. 

***

“We’re here!” Bebe exclaimed. “How ya feelin’?”

“I’m feeling…” Marjorine trailed off as they pulled into the parking lot. Kenny’s pick up truck was nowhere in sight. “...Oh, golly, girls… I don’t know if I can do this. He’s not here yet!” She bumped her fists together, trying not to cry her mascara off. 

“You’ll be fine, seriously!” Wendy reassured. 

With a deep breath, Marjorine gained her confidence back. She opened the car door and walked into the diner as Wendy and Bebe cheered her on. She smiled wide at them, feeling so loved. 

When she walked into the diner, Marjorine looked around. She was basically scanning the room to make sure none of Kenny’s friends were there. 

‘Whew!’ Marjorine instantly eased up. ‘No one we know is here.’ 

The place smelled of burger grease, and it made Marjorine all the more hungrier. She was greeted by a waitress who sat her in a booth. She was adamant on not ordering anything before Kenny got there, even though she was parched from all the heavy, anxious breathing. Tapping her knuckles together, Marjorine waited patiently. Or at least, as patiently as she could in that situation. Dread settled into her body, thinking of the worst that could’ve happened to her newfound boyfriend. Texting him was not something that she thought to do as she drowned in her anxieties and irrational thoughts. 

‘What if he got into a car crash?’ Marjorine speculated in her head. ‘What if he got shot? What if he is truly dead this time?’ With all these thoughts circling through her head, she put her face in her hands and started to cry. 

“Marji?” Kenny asked, a concerned tone in his voice. 

Marjorine looked up at Kenny, awe and relief in her eyes. He was so handsome! “Kenny!” She cried, jumping up and hugging him. She instantly became embarrassed when she realized what she had just done. 

“Hey, Marjorine! It’s nice to see you!” Kenny smiled, sort of taken aback by her affection. He certainly wasn’t complaining, though. They parted and Kenny was face to face with loads of running mascara. 

“Oh!” Kenny jumped. “What happened, honey?” 

“This is going to sound silly, but I was so anxious you weren’t going to show up,” Marjorine said, looking down at her hands. “I thought maybe you died, or something.” 

Kenny smiled, grabbing her hand. This caused Marjorine to look up at him. “I get it. We all have anxiety. I’m sure you got it double with your situation and all.” He began. “But I’m always going to be there for you.” Marjorine smiled back at him, trying to hide it with her hands. 

“No, no,” Kenny laughed, trying to pull her hand down from her face. “It would be selfish to hide all that beauty behind a hand.” His face became red. Kenny was naturally a flirt, though he found a new sense of self consciousness with Marjorine. Maybe it’s because she’s been the person of his dreams for years. Maybe it’s because she was just so goddamn beautiful to him. Maybe it’s because he knew she was a better person than him. 

Kenny shook his anxiety away, finding contentment in Marjorine’s eyes. Just when he thought that maybe, just maybe, they would’ve shared a kiss, the waitress came over to their table. 

“What can I get you to drink?” She asked. 

“I’d like a Coke,” Marjorine stated. 

“Me too,” Kenny added. “Though, can we also get a large strawberry milkshake?” 

The waitress wrote it down, walking back to the kitchen. Marjorine smiled. ‘Huh,’ She thought. ‘He knew my favorite flavor of ice cream.’ 

After a few moments, the waitress came back with their drinks. The two Cokes made it to the table just fine. The milkshake was on par for landing as well.

...Right into Marjorine’s lap, that is. 

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry!” The waitress exclaimed. She rushed to go get extra napkins. 

“O-oh, h-h-hamburg-gers...” Marjorine chittered through her teeth. “S-so… C-cold…” 

By the time the waitress came back with napkins, Kenny wiped off most of the milkshake with his button up that Kevin gave him, leaving him in just a stained white t-shirt and his parka. Marjorine then went to the ladies’ room to clean off the rest, though there was now a big, wet stain on her dress. She wanted to cry again, feeling panic starting to settle into her body. 

She came out of the bathroom looking disappointed in herself. Kenny got up from the table and took off his parka. 

“Here,” Kenny gently pulled the parka around his girlfriend’s shoulders. “That’ll at least keep you warm.” 

“Thank you, Ken,” Marjorine smiled. “I’m sorry about your shirt.” 

“Oh, that’s okay! Don’t worry about it!” Kenny reassured her. He became bashful, realizing his remaining shirt was stained. 

“I’m sorry about this shirt…” He trailed off. “I didn’t have many options.” 

“Pffft!” Marjorine brushed off, waving her hand. “The only reason I’m wearing what I’m wearing is because Wendy and Bebe were nice enough to get me it! So I understand, hun.” 

Kenny smiled goofily at Marjorine, appreciating her humbleness. The waitress came back with another milkshake, and the two ordered their food. They both decided to get burgers, taking turns sipping on the milkshake and conversing until their food came. 

“So, why do you even like me?” Marjorine asked shyly. “No one really likes me.” 

“Guess I’m “no one”, then,” Kenny joked. “Well, I think you’re really smart and kind. You have the cutest smile I’ve ever seen… And you’re always helping others, which is really admirable.” 

“Kenny, I asked about me, not about you.” Marjorine laughed. 

“That was about you, silly!” Kenny laughed back. 

Their food finally came, Kenny chowing down like he always does. He never knows when he’ll get his next meal. 

“The cow’s already dead, dear,” Marjorine joked. “It’s not gonna walk away or nothin’.”

Kenny laughed a laugh that, for a moment, made all the wet, cold stains on Marjorine’s dress less freezing, as her heart and cheeks were warm. 

Marjorine had lived most of her life being something that she knew she was not- a boy. Despite that, she never really acted like one. At least, not like the boys in South Park. She had an intricate way of doing everything, including how she ate her burger. 

Marjorine ate the edges of the burger first, and she didn’t like anything on it except cheese. Then, as the burger was edgeless, she would eat it indiscriminately. Kenny couldn’t help but fall deeper in love with his girlfriend as she ate. 

“What?” Marjorine asked Kenny, her mouth half full of food. 

“The way you eat is so cute,” He gushed. “I’m just so happy to be here with you.” Kenny didn’t realize exactly what he said out loud until Marjorine was hiding her smile again. It was sort of out of habit- many people in the past had made fun of her for it. Remembering what Kenny had said about her smile prior, she lowered her hand, leaving Kenny to feel his pulse kick into overdrive. 

As they finished their food, the bill came. It was around thirty dollars, a price Kenny could afford for once. As he slapped two twenty dollar bills on the table, Marjorine pulled out her Hello Kitty wallet. 

“I got it, Ken.” Marjorine insisted. 

“You got a milkshake poured all over you!” Kenny exclaimed. “You deserve to at least enjoy it for free!” 

Marjorine was going to reply until she felt something strange in Kenny’s inner pocket. Reaching in, she pulled out a small sunflower. Suddenly, Kenny became all shy again. 

“I was going to give you that later,” Kenny blushed. “I know you like flowers, but I couldn’t afford a bouquet. I can afford this meal though… So please, let me pay.” He seemed embarrassed about it, so Marjorine hesitantly nodded her head in agreement.

Kenny paid for their meal, and the two walked outside. It was a bit chilly for Kenny since he didn’t have his parka on, but he insisted that Marjorine keep it. He wanted everyone to know that she was his girl, and that he was proud of it. 

Marjorine twirled her wig, shyly looking up at Kenny as they said their goodbyes. A somewhat disheartened Marjorine walked to Wendy’s car as Kenny walked in the opposite direction. 

‘Dang,’ Marjorine sighed. ‘I wish we could’ve kissed…’

“W-woooaaah!” A voice behind her wobbled. Turning around, she saw her dorky boyfriend slipping on ice, running back to see her again. He slipped and fell right in front of Marjorine’s feet. 

“Kenny!” Marjorine cried. She lowered her hand to help him up. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” He exhaled, shaking off snow with one hand, taking Marjorine’s in the other. “I just remembered, I forgot something.”

“Oh, you changed your mind about your parka?” Marjorine asked. 

“No, this,” Kenny replied, placing his hands onto Marjorine’s shoulders. He leaned his head in slowly, giving her enough time to decide if she wanted to go through with it. An ecstatic Marjorine grabbed his face and pulled it towards her lips. Their lips meant, both slightly chapped from the weather, but it didn’t matter to either of them. This was the most perfect not-so-perfect date. She felt understood for once, maybe even whole. She wasn’t worrying about her parents, or hypotheticals, or milkshakes. No, she was just engulfed in Kenny, and Kenny was engulfed in her. 

They pulled away from each other, eyes that could smile and cheeks pink. They held each other’s hands and stared at each other with complete bliss for a moment, before the cold settled in again. 

“See you tomorrow?” Kenny asked. “I’ll drop by your house.” 

“I can’t wear my wig and dresses if you meet me there…” Marjorine said with sadness in her voice. 

“I don’t love you for your wigs and dresses,” Kenny said, picking his girlfriend up and spinning her around. Marjorine let out a childlike laugh as she was free as a bird in the air. “I love you because you’re you, Marjorine.” Kenny said, putting her down. 

She smiled at the ground, twiddling her knuckles together. “Thank you, darling,” Marjorine smiled. “I love you, too.” She looked up at him, hoping he was satisfied with their first date, as perfectly imperfect it had been. 

They both had goofy smiles as they waved goodbye and walked to their respected cars. 

“How was it?” Bebe asked.

“Incredible!” Marjorine exclaimed, stars in her eyes. 

Her friends laughed with her as they drove away, both of them letting Marjorine gush about her new boyfriend. She looked down at the flower Kenny had given her. She tucked the stem behind her ear, smiling to herself in the backseat. 

Kenny’s voice echoed in her head. ‘I’m always going to be there for you.’ It spoke in a soft tone. 

Real life was becoming her own utopia. 

***

Kenny tried to get as comfortable as he settled into his dirty, half broken, twin sized bed. His blankets smelled of the drugs that were in the house, even though he stopped using them months ago. It was already nearing three in the morning, but Kenny had always been a night owl. Wearing a ripped, stained white t-shirt and boxers, he laid in bed, thinking about how lucky he was. Sure, his home life wasn’t the best, but he had something that meant more than any of that to him. Someone he feels the need to protect just as much as Karen- Though Marjorine was NOT helpless. In fact, she was the strongest person he knew. 

He thought of Marjorine. How, despite dying a lot, did not lie when he said he would always be there for her. He did give her that eye scar, afterall. He definitely wasn’t proud of it and was beyond upset and remorseful for it. His girlfriend never seemed to mind though, except at the time of it happening. He even gave her one of his parkas to strengthen the concept of his reliability. 

‘She deserves someone better than me,’ Kenny wistfully thought as he tossed and turned. 

‘She deserves the whole world… Something really nice. How can I make her see that?’ He pondered the question until he got an idea. 

Kenny got his sketchbook out, and started to brainstorm. 

***

Marjorine was wondering much of the same as her boyfriend as she pretended to sleep in order to stay grounded-free.

‘He’s too nice to me,’ She thought to herself. ‘He could have any girl or guy that he wanted and he chose me!’ 

‘I want to do something real nice for him too,’ Marjorine thought. ‘But what? What does he like?’ 

Marjorine cuddled up into her boyfriend’s parka. Her bed was right by the window, so she was always cold in her room. She was thankful for his generosity, but also was cautious to not exploit it. Malice is not native to her heart, though she knows that kindness can be taken advantage of if not too careful. Of all the people in South Park, she knew that the best from firsthand experience. She noticed gaps and holes within the parka. In fact, she couldn’t recall a time where she saw Kenny wear a fully intact parka. 

A lightbulb switched on inside of Marjorine’s head. 

‘I know exactly what to do!’ She cheered to herself. 

To be continued!


End file.
